Ready? Set? Go!
by Becs
Summary: Takes place after Cars. The car ride you didn't get to see! This is for a certain someone. You know who you are! (I hope.)


Disclaimer: Own Toby.

A/N - This is for someone (yes I know that sounds weird but you know who you are) The Cars story was just meant to be kinda an intro of Toby's car (ha! that sounds weird too) just so you knew were it came from. But seeing as you were so disappointed not to see the car ride, here you go! Takes place after Cars.

"This. Car. Rocks!" Todd whooped, his head sticking out the car window as they sped along.

"Go faster!" Pietro prodded Toby, "faster is better!"

"How many times do I have to tell you!" Toby yelled, "I am _not_ going to go faster!"

"You're just scared. Come on open her up!"

"Woof! Woof!" Todd barked at an old lady who was crossing the road. He sniggered when she turned to look in their direction.

"Why are you slowing?" Pietro asked.

"Because there's an orange light up ahead. You usually slow down when you see an orange light otherwise you get KILLED!"

"That's just an old wives tale. Come on you can make it! Just put your foot down!"

"NO!"

"Fine. Don't listen to Pietro. See if I care." Pietro crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"Oh come on Pietro, don't be angry."

"I'm not angry," Pietro said, not looking at Toby and sniffing dramatically. The speedster's posture changed suddenly when he spied who was driving the car next to them. "Oi! Summers!"

Scott turned to look in their direction, startled. His bright red roadster gleamed, the white racing stripes so bright you could barely look at them. Freshly cleaned obviously.

"What do you want Maximoff?" Scott frowned.

"Wanna race?" the smile on Pietro's face was enormous.

"Scott just ignore them." Jean peered over to look at Pietro, "we're not interested."

"Yeah, you probably couldn't beat us anywayz. You're car's a pile of shit Summers."

Scott's face darkened. If there is one thing you never do, it's tell a guy his car is a pile of crapp that would be better off rusting on the side of the road. "You're on."

"Pietro! What have you done!" Toby cried, "I'm not racing him!"

"Fine, swap seats with me!"

"No!" 

"Well race!"

Toby paused, thinking.

"It'll be fuuuuun!" Pietro wheedled.

"Okay." Toby grinned at Scott and revved the motor to the Citroen. Scott answered with his own motor, making the sound last in the stifling heat. Both of the boys eyes were locked on the red light.

"Scott you can't do this!" Jean shrieked.

Red electric burning. Wait. Wait. Wait. 

GO!

In a scream of protesting rubber the two cars were off. Scott pulled into the lead, his modern vehicle having been built for just this kind of shit.

"Put your fucking foot down!" Pietro yelled, reaching his leg across and adding his extra weight onto the acceleration pedal. The Citroen roared and leapt forward, tearing up the street in pursuit of the red bumper.

"You god damn psychopath!" Toby yelled at the white-haired speed demon, "no back seat driving!" He elbowed Pietro in the ribs and slammed his foot down.

"WOOOHOOO!" Todd whooped, "I AM ALIVE! SO ALIVE!"

Pietro's azure eyes blazed with excitement, his entire body tense as he allowed the force of momentum to fill his being. He lived for the chase. Grinning insanely he reached forward and flipped on the radio.

__

Forfeit the game, before somebody else

Takes you out of the frame, puts your name to shame

Cover up your face, you can't run the race

The pace is too fast, you just won't last...... 

"Likin' this Summers!?!" Pietro whooped at Scott as the Citroen pulled up beside them.

"I'm gonna kick your ass Maximoff!"

"Big words for a little man! We're gonna leave you so far behind you ain't gonna know if we've past you twice or ten times!"

"Scott stop!" Jean pleaded, "what's the point?"

"Kiss my classic ass Scott!" Toby whooped pulling ahead of the roadster and swerving in front. Todd laughed, giving Scott and Jean the two fingered salute.

"They think they're so big," Scott muttered, applying pressure to the pedal and grinding the gears up to fifth. 

The two cars roared through Bayville's streets, people on the sidewalks stopping to watch the two cars roar their way up the straights. Toby screamed around a corner, his tail sliding a little, Scott right behind. For a moment it looked as if Scott would over take, but Toby righted the dark blue Citroen and pulled ahead just in time.

"FASTER FASTER FASTER!" Pietro shouted. Todd pulled out their football, the one with side howlers, and held it out the window. 

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

The thing was loud as anything, causing Pietro to howl in delight. The racing teens neared the next corner, Toby jerked the steering wheel, preparing to take the corner, which bordered on a hairpin turn. At the last minute Scott slammed down the brakes and jerked the wheel, resulting in a 180 spin. Grinning madly, Scott accelerated, almost clipping Toby's front, but pulling ahead.

"BOOOOOOOO!" Todd and Pietro called after the red vehicle, "CHEAP TRICK!"

Pietro grinned, "time for operation take down."

"What?" Toby frowned, though his eyes remained focused on the road ahead. The blue irises darting back and forth, following the red bumper with all the predatory attention of a bull racing for the matador's cloth.

"Just pull level with him," Todd grinned, "we'll take care of the rest."

"Roger." Toby made a smooth transition from fourth back to fifth and grinded his sneakered foot into the acceleration pedal.

"Ha!" Scott was laughing, "we beat those pompous Brotherhood trouble makers!"

"Scott!" Jean wailed, "you're going too fast! Slow down!"

"Hi ya Scotty."

Scott turned in surprise, to find himself almost face to face with Pietro, who was looking surprisingly at ease considering the fact that Scott was still slightly in front. "What do you want Maximoff?"

"You look hot Scott, maybe I could cool ya down some."

"It's you who's feeling the heat Quicksilver! In case you haven't noticed, I'm winning! You are _way_ more hotter than me!"

"Why thank you Scott," Pietro rested his fingers along his collar bone, "I've always thought the same thing myself."

"Huh? NO! I meant you're losing Quicksilver! Stop twisting my taunts into complements!"

"Oh but they're just so lame I couldn't resist. And we ain't gonna lose. We always win. But don't worry. Here; have a consolation prize." So saying Pietro produced a brilliant yellow water balloon. "Here. Catch!" 

The yellow torpedo flew through the air, and landed with a wet splosh right in Scott's face. With a crow of triumph the victorious Citroen overtook the red roadster and sped away. Scott's car screamed across the road and stopped. Scott, completely wet, hit the steering wheel hard. 

"SHIT!" he hit the wheel again, "shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!"

"My new dress!" Jean moaned, "see what happens! You're lucky you didn't kill anyone! Isn't the Professor going to be happy with you now!" Jean kicked the door open and slammed it hard behind her, beginning the long walk back to the X-Mansion.

Scott just sat in the car looking at the wheel and saying over and over, "shit."

- - -

"Well, well, well, if it ain't the illustrious Jean Grey. What happened to your ride sugar?"

Jean glared at Pietro, "I don't want to have anything to do with you. And Toby," she glared at the black-haired mutant, "I would have expected better from you. You of all people have enough common sense to just ignore Scott. And Pietro. He's just a bad influence on you."

"Damn straight Grey," Pietro grinned, leaning out of the car to catch the redhead by the chin, "I'm bad to the bone."

"B-b-b-bad to the bone!" Todd sung from the back.

Jean jerked her chin out of Pietro's hand, flicked her long hair over her shoulder and said coldly, "go away little boy. I don't have time for morons like you."

Pietro's eyes darkened dangerously. You could almost see the evil thoughts flicking through his eyes and mind, like a myriad of tiny insects.

It was Toby who reacted first. "Hey Jean; fuck you." 

Jean was startled. "W-what?"

"How dare you judge Pietro. He isn't a moron. He isn't even an asshole. Or any of the many other things I know you'd _love_ to call him. In fact if he's a moron, you must be the biggest heart breaking ice queen on this whole planet. I've always wondered why you were so obsessed with your hair, now I know it's cause you gotta make up for all the brain cells you don't have." (Don't insult Pietro in front of Toby. Ever. You won't like the results.) Toby turned away from Jean in a huff and slammed his foot down, skidding the Citroen's tyres then pulling away. Todd leaned out the window as the midnight blue car drove away, and yelled, "have a balloon Jean!"

SPLOSH!

Jean gasped and looked down at her now completely soaked dress. The redhead's brows knitted together in a scowl and she stomped away, her nose in the air.

- - -

"So how'd it go?" Lance asked.

"I have_ never_ been in a better race," Pietro grinned, "and Toby stung Jean bad. Whipish!" The slender speedster grinned.

"Race?" Freddy asked.

"I just did the nastiest thing," Toby moaned, putting his head in his hands, "but I can't let people insult Pietro. Ever."

"We beat Scott in his stupid pile of shit he calls a car!" Todd whooped, bouncing up and down.

"You had a car race!?!" Lance cried, "awww man! I should've gone."

"Do you think I should apologise?" Toby asked, "I was so harsh. I called her a stupid bitch!"

"You did!?!" Lance's eyes widened.

"Pretty much," Pietro grinned, "his exact words were: you must be the biggest heart breaking ice queen on this whole planet. The reason you're so obsessed with your hair is cause it makes up for brain cells you don't have. Or something along those lines." 

"Scott got wet!" Todd was collapsed on the floor laughing, "then he swore and he was wet and - " The youngest mutant began laughing to hard to speak.

"Simple minds," Pietro shook his head, "simple minds."

"I'm going to my room, I should apologise," Toby said, more to himself than the others.

"Should," Pietro said, "but don't."

"No, no. I will."

Pietro crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. Then his eyes lightened dramatically and he whimpered softly, "but she made me feel so bad about myself. I felt so hurt. Like a tiny child who's lost the warm comfort of a mother."

Toby turned bright eyes to the white-haired speedster. "Oh I'm so sorry!" Toby cried, rushing forward to hug the startled Pietro, "I'll never let her hurt you again. Oh Pietro! Pietro!" He nuzzled Pietro's chest, hugging the speed demon fiercely. Lance snickered whilst Freddy and Todd just stared.

"Ugh!" Pietro gasped out, "worked too well. No air! No air! Hey! Hey watch the shirt!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

That's all. I hope you liked it someone. (Ick! Sounding weird again!) I hope everyone else liked it too! 


End file.
